Byebye baby bunting Daddy & Dean's gone ahunting!
by ephiny63
Summary: Written for Sam/Jared's bday challenge on the CWESS. Dean and John leave a sick Sam behind to go on a hunt, Sam has a vision and rushes out to save his family while seriously ill. Will he get to them in time for them and for him? All on his birthday!
1. Chapter 1

Jared's Birthday Fanfic Exchange:

This is for the gorgeous Blue Peanut

The Prompt:

John and Dean forget Sam's birthday and take off on a hunt, Sam doesn't go as he's really unwell. He has a vision that something bad has happened, and forces his weary body to go and help, stealing a car to get him there. He saves the day, but ends up worse than he was which results in a hospital visit where the Doctor just happens to mention that it's turned into a bad birthday for the boy, causing John and Dean to realize their mistake.  
Bonus points for icy weather and crashed car be it the Impala or Sam's.

Just wanted to add that Sam's: 17, Dean's: 21

**Bye, bye baby bunting … Daddy and Dean's gone a-hunting!**

**PART ONE**

Sam stared at his older brother with a mixture of indignant hatred and jealousy, he felt miserable with annoying pains in his side, an unreliable stomach and a slight fever and just an all over achy feeling. Dean was too excited and his constant babbling and joking was really starting to get on Sam's nerves.

Sighing heavily he tried to roll over and get more comfortable but the movement cost him dearly and he audibly gasped in pain. Biting his lip Sam tried to play down the fact that he seemed to be getting worse, because even though he hated the fact that Dean was going on the hunt without him he didn't want to make his brother feel guilty for leaving or to feel obligated to stay with him and miss out completely. That and the fact that if Dean had to stay behind as soon as Sam was well again, Dean would find a way to get back at him for getting sick in the first place or something just as bad, as Dean would say "it's in the big brother handbook, rule number twenty-nine subparagraph two… Big brothers have the right to torment said little brothers for getting sick and making the awesome big brother miss anything."

Sam rationalised his situation the best he could, the quicker Dean and their dad could go and do the hunt then the faster they could get back for his birthday. Although, it was not a milestone one he was turning seventeen in three days and for the first time in a long time all three of them were together … relatively together anyway.

"Sammy!" Dean stopped his packing and went to sit on the edge of Sam's bed; he had called his brother's name a few times and was now beyond worried. "Dammit bro answer me."

"Huh?" Sam blinked and for a moment felt the panic rise when he couldn't focus on Dean's face properly. After a couple more blinks and a scrubbing at his eyes he was able to see his brother albeit a little hazily. "I'm fine Dean honestly."

"Dude I called you four times before I got an answer from ya, that's it I'm gonna go and tell dad that I'm staying home with you and that he'll have to get Caleb or someone to help with the hunt."

There they were the words Sam dreaded to hear, swallowing deeply against the rising ball of vomit, he literally forced himself to calm down and gave Dean his best kicked puppy look, "I'll be fine, anyway the quicker you go the quicker you'll get back for …"

"Dean come on we have to go now," John barked angrily he stood in the doorway of the boys' bedroom and stared down at his sons talking, "Sam'll be fine it's just the stomach flu going around the school we got hikers dying …"

"Dad he's getting worse maybe I should …"

"Go Dean I'll be fine," Sam mumbled softly, "I just wanna sleep anyway."

"He'll be fine and it's too late to call anyone in, the sooner we get going the sooner we'll be back for Sam." John reasoned his gaze flickered over his youngest and it tore at his heart when he took in Sam's feverish state and obvious pain and for the briefest of seconds he reconsidered taking Dean with him but his hunter's logic took over and the thought was gone. "I'm fine Dean, I got the phone here and if I need ya I'll call," Sam promised yawning again, "m'tired anyways."

S—D

Dean tossed his duffle in the trunk next to his dad's and then he stared up at their bedroom window, torn between Sam and the hunt. It had been a difficult time for the three of them lately, especially between Sam and their dad.

_Maybe they'll be better after a couple of days apart _the thought ran through his mind as he waited for John, knowing that their dad would be giving Sam a list of dos and don'ts. Though the kid was barely able to sit up without vomiting; Dean straightened his shoulders and made a snap decision but just as he went back to grab his duffle his father appeared at the end of the car a thunderous look on his face. "Get in the car now Dean." He ordered and without a backwards glance to the house he strode to the driver's side and had the car roaring to life before Dean had a chance to blink.

S—D

Sam lay in his bed shivering violently, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had to get up and change his sweat-soaked sheets but the energy to do so no longer existed. Blearily he tried to focus on the clock sitting on the nightstand but it was just a blur. Knowing he was alone in the small house Sam let himself cry out in pain, which was more often than not now. Sharp and vicious it streaked across his abdomen and down his side, this time it took his breath away, leaving him gasping and sobbing. He wanted Dean so badly.

Pushing himself upright Sam fought against the dizziness and nausea, Dean was just downstairs, he was sure that he was playing hide and seek with Sam and that he would find his big brother slouching on the couch. "M'coming Dean," he was sure that he called it out but his own voice sounded so muffled and faraway.

Disorientated Sam stumbled out of the bedroom and then tried to workout which door was the bathroom. Swaying dizzily Sam lurched towards the door and managed to somehow drop to his knees in front of the toilet before he vomited up the last of the bitter bile inhabiting his stomach. Vaguely he remembered his dad ordering him to drink the water next to his bed, but not what to do if he drank it all. "Dean!" He rasped out with a heaving sob, "Dean … needs you …"

S—D

John finished the last stitch for Dean and sat back wearily taking a quick breather before tending to his other cut. They were too far from the impala to hike there safely; the hunt was a disaster he was so sure that it was a Wendigo all of the signs pointed to it. Although he was so sick, Sam managed to get the research done for him and was the first to point out to his dad that it wasn't a Wendigo that it was in fact a Wraith, inhabiting the park probably posing as a park ranger.

John immediately dismissed Sam's theory stating that because he was not well that he did not have the concentration or the energy to research carefully enough and that there is more evidence of a Wendigo attack than that of a Wraith.

He shook his head feeling a twinge of self-loathing, he had done it again, he had shot Sam down when his son was right and he was wrong. The great hunter John Winchester was once again bested by his sixteen year old son. His son who was scarily intelligent tried to tell him but John knew better and wouldn't listen. Now, now his eldest was lying unconscious on the ground in the middle of the wilderness with two slash marks on his chest and another wound on his neck from where the Wraith tried to feed from him.

They had armed themselves with flares, matches, cans of lighter fluid and scraps of material, enough to kill a Wendigo but not a Wraith. He needed silver, the silver bullets sitting snug in the trunk of the impala.

S—D

Sam slowly regained awareness in a painful series of the reawakening of his symptoms. Pain spiked down his legs as well as across his chest now making it hard for him to breathe. He had trouble focusing and was seeing at least two of everything, his stomach empty and burning from the acidic bile growled at him. Although it was his thirst that hurt the worst, his dry mouth "screamed" for something wet, his cracked lips tasted of blood and salt, his throat was trying to work but instead was starting to implode on him.

After two attempts Sam finally managed to stand up on shaking "newborn-foal-like" legs, propping himself on the basin he cupped a trembling hand under the cold tap and after a few goes managed to get some of the blessedly cold fluid down his parched throat.

Aware enough to realise that if he drank too much, too quick that he would probably vomit the water back up, and so he forced himself to sip the water until he could swallow properly again. With one eye closed Sam managed to focus on the glass next to the basin left there by Dean in his hurry to pack and leave him.

Sam whimpered softly when he thought of his brother and father, they were gone tired of his constant questions and getting sick at the drop of a proverbial hat. Yeah, Dean was probably chatting up a girl in some nameless bar while their dad was off hunting his next prey. They were gone and free of Sam.

"No, No Dean wouldn't do that to me!" Sam cried out the sound of his own voice startling to his ears. Hoarse and rough from disuse he sounded like a husky twelve year old with a changing voice.

Bracing himself for what he had to do next, Sam pushed away from the basin and lurched out of the bathroom coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, he swayed dangerously as he tried to clear his vision enough to navigate the staircase. Clutching the balustrade with one hand Sam used his other to guide himself down by running it along the wall. With each step down he felt the pull on his side even more but he ignored it and instead kept his thoughts fixed on just one, _get to the kitchen_.

He dropped a slice of bread into the toaster figuring dry toast would stay down, pushing himself towards the fridge he pulled out the milk and poured a small glass of it leaving the carton on the bench when he heard the toast pop up. Sinking tiredly onto a kitchen chair Sam nibbled the piece of dry toast and sipped his milk. Feeling a little more aware for the first time in days, Sam let his gaze wonder around the small kitchen, unwashed dishes sat piled in the sink, the rubbish can was full and needing to be emptied. The slightly mutilated calendar hung on the wall just near his left shoulder.

Sadly he gazed at the date, his birth date and there was still no sign of Dean or his dad, another birthday he'll end up spending alone … yet again.

S—D

Dean moaned and slowly opened his eyes immediately regretting it when the sunlight, although filtered by the canopy of tree tops was still too bright for his over-sensitive eyes.

"Dean? You finally decide to join the land of the living?" John sat up straighter and stretched his back and neck, "how you feeling kiddo?"

"Like I got put through a meat mincer," Dean pushed the words out as he tried to sit up, "how long have I been out?"

"A little over twenty-four hours …"

"Shit dad, did you call Sam?"

"I had a little more pressing things to worry about," John snapped angrily the thought hadn't even crossed his mind, _way to get the father of the year award Winchester, _ the thought echoed in his mind but was not vocalised.

"Ah dad I just got a little cut up that's all," Dean played down his own pain he wanted to get back to his sick brother, "so not a Wendigo?"

"Nope, looks like Sam was right … a Wraith."

"A Wraith?" Dean blinked at his father as he tried to replay what happened to him in his mind, the friendly park ranger who gave just enough information to satisfy them without raising questions. The ambush where they had found the latest victim, head crushed open, brain matter, gore and blood splattered over the small clearing. The sudden pain across his chest when he was attacked, choking on his own blood he felt the spike breach his skin and was vaguely aware of his father jumping into the fray when everything went black.

"Dammit dad we've got to get back to Sammy, he'll be making himself sicker with worrying about us." Dean finally spoke to his father, only to be stunned into silence at his father's next words.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Jared's Birthday Fanfic Exchange:

This is for the gorgeous Blue Peanut

The Prompt:

John and Dean forget Sam's birthday and take off on a hunt, Sam doesn't go as he's really unwell. He has a vision that something bad has happened, and forces his weary body to go and help, stealing a car to get him there. He saves the day, but ends up worse than he was which results in a hospital visit where the Doctor just happens to mention that it's turned into a bad birthday for the boy, causing John and Dean to realize their mistake.  
Bonus points for icy weather and crashed car be it the Impala or Sam's.

Just wanted to add that Sam's: 17, Dean's: 21

**PART TWO**

_Images shimmered, colours flared into blinding brightness before returning to normal. Trees towered over the scene playing out in the forest. Branches scraped together making a sound similar to that of a crying baby._

_The images shimmered and changed again, this time it was crystal clear and played out like a movie scene. Trying to distract the Wraith, Dean led it towards the clearing where John waited with their only silver weapon, a small hunting knife. They were working on the surprise ambush theory similar to the one the Wraith used to lure them._

_With the shifting of the landscapes and colours it became almost dreamlike, the landscape of a nightmare. The characters all played a deathly real game: a game of cat and mouse. Aware of what the two hunters were up to, the Wraith decided to play with its prey, knowing that the more frustrated and angry it made the hunters, the more pain it caused would only enhance his meal. The levels of dopamine will be going through the roof in both of the men. The intentions of the Wraith so clear it was like it had spoken aloud. One last blurring of images came and went, the final act began. Still in pain Dean stumbled and blacked out for a few seconds, when he regained his senses he stared around him wildly but the Wraith was gone. A bloodcurdling scream made his blood run cold. "Dad!" he screamed as he started a berserker rush through the brush and trees. Dean crashed to his knees, the shock frozen on his face as he looked down at his father's hunting knife protruding from his own stomach. "Dad?" The word slipped from his lips amidst foaming blood and bile._

Sam sat up with wide-eyes and screams for his brother still falling from his lips, "Dean, gotta find Dean." Terrified at what he dreamt, "I did dream it, I'm sure I did." Sam mused aloud as he fought to focus on the speed dial button, his hands trembling so hard that he dropped the phone twice before he managed to make the call. Minutes dragged slowly for him as he waited for someone, anyone to answer his call. Voice mail came in and went before Sam could register what happened. All he could think about was that neither his father or his brother answered his call.

His worry and ire for his family momentarily overrode his own pain and illness, staggering slightly Sam armed himself with as much silver as he could find, his own gun and silver bullets shoved into his backpack with the rest of his make-do weaponry, two hip flasks, one filled with whiskey and the other filled with holy water. He grabbed a bottle of water for himself and then blindly staggered outside, forgetting to lock the door behind him.

Scrubbing at his thumping forehead with his free hand Sam stood on the curb and tried to remember why he was outside and where he was going. Flashes of his dream pierced the fogginess of his mind, the Wraith taunting Dean, making him chase him through the forest. The Wraith turning the ambush onto Dean, Dean impaled on John's hunting knife. A stifled cry reached his own ears and Sam realised that he was one who made it.

"I'm coming Dean, hang on bro," he kept muttering as he searched for a car to "borrow" he didn't have the time or the energy to do anything other than steal a car for transport.

S—D

"How can you … we go home dad get Sam, get the right weapons and then come and kill the sucker."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" John snapped, "Sam is fine, he does not need to be moddly-coddled by you. Now man up and act like a hunter."

"Damn you dad, that is not … Sam is really sick … it's taking longer than we anticipated and now I got …"

"You git yourself injured and slow us down to begin with so don't you put this onto me Dean. We are here to finish the job and we're going to stay here until we do. Sam will just have to suck it up until we get home."

"This is because you didn't believe Sam's research isn't it, you didn't believe him and now you're pissed coz you've been caught out."

"That is enough Dean, now get up we have to get back to the impala and load up with silver."

"At least call him dad, let him know that we're okay." Dean pleaded hand out waiting for the large portable telephone.

John's jaw clenched as he worked to keep his temper in check, he was their father and damn it those boys still had to respect him, "Sam rang earlier, he left a message."

"Is he alright? What did he say?"

"He's fine," John lied he had deleted the call as soon as he saw who it was, they had too much to contend with to worry about Sam and his tummy ache.

Dean glared up at his father, his steely gaze actually made John flinch slightly, but he stayed firm in his belief that they had to stay and rid the state park of the Wraith before more died. Sam's little stomach bug did not even come close to people losing their lives to this creature.

S-D

John cursed under his breath when the rain started, it was already so cold but now the rain made it icy cold and more slippery than ever. He kept Dean pinned to his side, one arm hooked around his son's waist, fingers twisted around his leather belt to keep him upright. Dean tried to keep up with his father's insane pace, the ground slick with the puddles and mud made it difficult to keep his footing even with his father's strength. They had to get back to the impala, to where the silver bullets were, to where they would have some relief from the elements.

Coughing harshly Dean blinked up at his father's face, at the look of grim determination fixed on the older man's face. "Dad?"

"What is it Dean?" John snapped without looking at his son he kept his eyes fixed on the terrain in front of them, determined to get them to safety before the Wraith strikes again.

"Gotta stop for a minute," Dean pushed the words out as a weird kind of heat filled him, he tried to shake it off but the dizziness and black spots dancing in front of his eyes prevented him from clearing his head. He felt his knees buckle and heard his father curse loudly behind the loud buzzing in his ears.

John managed to keep both himself and Dean upright as they descended towards the ground his son becoming a dead weight. "Dammit Dean we've got to keep going."

"_Dammit Dean we've got to keep going_." A male voice mimicked John: taunting the hunter, _"why you leaving? We've just started to have fun."_

S—D

Sam wiped at the sweat beading across his forehead, hunched over the steering wheel of the beat up 1994 Dodge Dakota truck he managed to easily hotwire. Squinting he concentrated on the wet road ahead of him, with traffic streaming towards him Sam started to think that driving was not such a good idea. He fought the need to sleep, ignored the pain now searing through his body and not just his side and abdomen and his sight was now fading in and out.

Taking the turnoff to the state park too sharply Sam fought to keep control of the truck before it careened over the edge of a precipice. Coming to a skidding halt Sam dropped his forehead onto the wheel and fought to regain control of his breathing. With his last reserve of energy fast depleting Sam pulled onto the road and drove towards the park, with very little recollection of exactly how he found it, Sam saw the black impala still parked and untouched. A clap of thunder startled Sam as he started to pull into the carpark; he overcorrected the steering on the icy asphalt and careened towards a large tree.

S—D

Dean nodded in agreement with his father's plan, he had returned to consciousness only to find that the Wraith was now hunting them, _at least Sam's home safe and sound._

John cast a last glance at his eldest boy before blending into the brush; they only had one silver weapon, a small-bladed hunting knife so this had to go down perfectly. The plan was for Dean to lure the Wraith towards the clearing trapping it between the hunters and the deep ravine. The plan was fraught with problems and was not well-thought out but it would have to do they were running out of time literally.

S—D

Sam fell out of the car and tried to stand up but failed miserably, "get a grip Sam, gotta find Dean." He kept muttering as he tried to pull himself up by the side of the truck. He stared at the damaged vehicle with a glimmer of regret, but then again the body of the truck was already littered with dents and scrapes maybe no one would … yeah they would with the front end completely crushed in, the damage shaped around the tree.

Closing his eyes for a second Sam tried to collect his thoughts and to settle his tumultuous insides down. Taking a steadying breath, Sam readjusted his backpack on his shoulder and he headed off in what he hoped was the right direction. He held his Taurus in his right hand already loaded with silver bullets, as he moved through the brush he felt a strange sensation in his side as though something popped open. The pain was gone but was replaced with a weird almost numb sensation. He knew he didn't have much time left, all he wanted to do was to save his brother and father then he could die happy.

S—D

The sight of Dean impaled on his father's hunting knife kept Sam moving, he so wanted to call out to his brother but was afraid that if he did he would only give the Wraith a chance to attack Dean.

He tripped on a small rock and fell heavily onto his hands and knees skinning them. Just as he was about to stand up again, Sam froze when he heard movement just in front of him, he strained to hear anything that might give him a clue on who was in front of him, family or monster.

"Dammit Sam get moving." He muttered under his breath but when he managed to get to his feet, that strange feeling swept through him, his head felt as though it could literally float away if it wasn't attached to his head, his arms and legs didn't feel like they were his, but controlled by something or someone else. "Puppet on a string," he giggled softly, "I'm just a puppet on a string in dad's world."

Hefting his backpack up on his shoulder Sam ignored the stinging of his skinned palm when he picked up his gun and started out again, his thoughts drifted from his determination to save his family to imagining himself with strings pulled by his dad.

The sounds of feet crashing through the brush stopped Sam and swaying dangerously he tried to stand in one spot while listening for the right direction to head towards. With his gun aimed and hand as steady as he could possibly make it Sam forced himself to put one foot in front of the other, his only thought now was to save Dean's life and to prove himself to his father in his own death.

S—D

Dean wavered slightly when he saw the creature approaching him, but the hunter inside of him since before birth steeled his resolve he emptied his mind of all distracting thoughts, sent a silent goodbye to Sammy just in case and then he moved.

John chewed on his lower lip, his dark eyes narrowed and glittering with something akin to pure malice. "Come on you bastard come and get me." He growled low and deep in his throat, his nerve endings tingled with anticipation, the adrenaline surged through his body, heightening his awareness as he moved the knife easily between his hands. This is what he lived for; the thrill of the hunt the anticipation is one thing but the moments directly before the action … the high he got when it all came together.

The rushing sound of someone running through long grass and brush alerted the hunter and he stood ready with his knife.

Dean led the Wraith towards his father, his chest ached with the exertion but he kept going; not wanting to disappoint his father again.

Sam stopped moving, he stood directly between his father and brother but far enough away from the Wraith to keep the surprise he had to make this work the first go because that's all he was going to be able to manage.

Dean stumbled just as he hit the clearing toppling forward … John moved into position and pulled his knife back ready to stick it deep into the Wraith … Sam lifted his shaking arm, took a deep breath and aimed his gun at the Wraith as it reared ready to pounce on Dean.

The gunshot echoed through the park, in the moments afterwards a hushed silence filled the forest, not even a bird chirped and it seemed as though the wind itself stopped rustling through the treetops.

John and Dean turned in unison towards the direction of the gunfire; they both came to the same realisation of three facts at the same time. The first fact Sam shot and killed the Wraith, if he hadn't Dean would have fallen directly onto John's blade. The second fact the Wraith was dead and the third fact Sam was about to face plant on the ground.

Pulled out of their combined stunned shock, Dean and John ran towards their fallen family member. Breathing heavily Dean reached his brother first, dropping to his knees he pulled Sam's head onto his lap and tried desperately to wake him up.

Panting John stood over them, running his fingers repeatedly through his hair he stared at the dead creature and then down at his two sons. He had lost his high and was feeling the effects of the sudden drop in adrenaline, he wanted to laugh, to cry and to scream bloody murder but for now he had to concentrate, Sam needed help his sick son who should be in bed was lying deathly pale and unmoving at his feet, the smoking gun still tight grasped in one hand.

"Dad?" Dean looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes, "dad Sam's having trouble breathing."

"We have to get him outta here," John mumbled more to himself than to his son, shrugging out of his thick and warm hunting coat he draped it over his teenaged baby and then tenderly picked him up, cradling him against his broad chest. "Damn it Dean how has he lost so much weight?"

Wordlessly Dean shook his head, he positioned Sam's against his father's shoulder keeping his neck straight, the position helped ease the youngster's breathing and then as carefully as they could they started the trek back to the impala.

Once Sam was safe and getting treatment then John would come back and do the salt and burn to get rid of the Wraith's corpse. Worried that his brother hadn't made a sound or showed any signs of waking up, Dean forced himself to set a faster pace, something deep down inside of him told him that time was too precious to waste.

S—D

Finally, they reached the impala; both Dean and John stared in disbelief at the truck crashed into the tree next to the impala, "what did you get up to little brother?" Dean asked his unconscious sibling after he slid into the backseat and took hold of Sam from his father. This time it was his turn to cradle Sam against his chest and to keep his neck straight, and his airways open.

The rush to the hospital was spent in a tense stillness, the only sounds that could be heard was stuttered breathing coming from one of the occupants in the backseat, the driver spared occasional glances in the rear vision mirror checking to make sure that both of his sons were there and both were breathing. Once his gaze met Dean's the mirror reflecting both sets of eyes. "What happened out there dad?"

"I have no idea Dean … how … how did … Sam what the …" John shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair again, slowly anger seeped into his shock, that kid will be the death of all them if he didn't quit his nonsense.

"Don't you dare dad," Dean hissed.

"Don't I dare what Dean?" John shot back, but the guilt shining in his eyes gave his thoughts and feelings away.

"Don't you dare come down on Sammy … he was sick … he shouldn't have been left on his own … but he still came looking for us. He saved our lives Dad don't you dare pull him down over this."

"He was told to stay home and to get well Dean, he disobeyed a direct order."

"Well what would've happened if he had obeyed your so-called order dad?" Dean snapped too tired, angry and hurting to care about who he was talking to, "I was about to fall on to _your_ knife, the Wraith would've _gotten me and you_ and God knows who else and Sam would be an orphan. What about your great orders then dad?"  
"Stop being so dramatic Dean, Sam was told to stay home in bed, he disobeyed me end of story." John effectively shut the discussion down as he turned into the hospital grounds.

With both so entrenched in their argument neither Dean or John noticed Sam's eyes flutter open or the tears that fell down his colourless cheeks.

When John pulled up in front of the emergency department doors he left the car door swinging open as he rushed inside to get help. Within minutes Sam was hoisted onto a gurney and whisked away behind swinging doors, leaving John and Dean in the waiting room with a ream of paperwork and just as many questions to answer.

S—D

A short time later a young woman wearing green surgical scrubs strode up to John and Dean, "excuse me are you Sam Wilson's father?"

"Yes I'm John and this is Dean Sam's older brother … what's going on?"

"I'm Dr Jenny Mead … I'm a surgical registrar working with Doctor Damon Brown he asked me to come out and to tell you what's going on and to get your consent."

"Wait a minute doc, just back up what is wrong with my son?"

"Sam is seriously ill and needs emergency surgery," Jenny tried to explain as quickly and as clearly as she could. "Sam presented with a perforated appendix and possible septicaemia, Doctor Brown is prepping for surgery as we speak."

"But, but he just had stomach flu …" John blinked in shock, was he that caught up with the hunt that he didn't even notice how seriously ill Sam was.

"It seems that Sam has been ill with the appendicitis for a while, and now he has what is known as perforation of the appendix, he has already been placed on antibiotics via an IV for peritonitis and also to hopefully stop sepsis from setting in."

"Sepsis?" Dean asked his face so pale that his freckles dominated his features now more than ever.

"It is a potentially life-threatening blood infection from where the infecting bacteria enters the blood stream and travels to other parts of his body." Jenny explained patiently.

"What – what happens now?" John asked as he scribbled his current signature on the consent forms, "Doctor Brown will remove Sam's appendix and clear as much of the infection as possible. With his going undiagnosed for so long, the surgeon might decide to leave his wound open for an initial period to prevent further infections especially in the surgical wound itself."

"How, how could …" John had trouble forming the words, all he could hear was infection, blood infection, surgical wound infection, infections wreaking havoc in his baby boy.

"The symptoms of appendicitis are vague, and like you said it appeared that Sam had a dose of stomach flu, unfortunately if there is a delay in diagnosis and treatment the greater the risks and perforation of the appendix. If there is no diagnosis or treatment, thirty-six hours from the onset of the first symptoms, then there is a greater risk of perforation and complications. With Sam's condition … I'd say that it's been closer to seventy-two hours since the onset of symptoms."

"I – I don't understand sure he was feverish, and off his food but when three of his classmates all had stomach flu the week before I just thought…"

"A natural assumption Mister Wilson, now if you will excuse me I have to get back to Sam, one of the nurses will come to take you upstairs to the surgical ward waiting room soon, she'll also show you where you can get coffee and snacks from," Jenny smiled and placed a comforting hand on John's forearm, "Sam's in safe hands, Doctor Brown is a brilliant surgeon if anyone can help your son it is Doctor Brown."

"Thanks Doc." John said as he sank down on the nearest chair and started to wonder where exactly did things start to go to hell in a hand-basket and how can he stop it?

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Jared's Birthday Fanfic Exchange:

This is for the gorgeous Blue Peanut

The Prompt:

John and Dean forget Sam's birthday and take off on a hunt, Sam doesn't go as he's really unwell. He has a vision that something bad has happened, and forces his weary body to go and help, stealing a car to get him there. He saves the day, but ends up worse than he was which results in a hospital visit where the Doctor just happens to mention that it's turned into a bad birthday for the boy, causing John and Dean to realize their mistake.  
Bonus points for icy weather and crashed car be it the Impala or Sam's.

Just wanted to add that Sam's: 17, Dean's: 21

**PART THREE**

Dean stood staring out of the window lost in thought; his chest wounds were now clean and bandaged by a pretty nurse on his father's insistence. Though she flirted openly Dean couldn't reciprocate no matter if he tried or not. Not until he knew without a doubt that his baby brother was going to be alright.

The surgery was still going, Jenny Mead came out to give them updates throughout the procedure, Doctor Brown wanted to be sure that he was able to remove all of the infection caused scarring before he closed up. Sam was in a very serious condition, the infection was wide-spread in his lower abdomen and several abscesses had formed around the appendix area. She also explained to them that the surgeon will be leaving Sam's incision wound open for several days to allow the infection to ease and for the antibiotics to work. Apparently this was preferred over closing the wound and having to reopen it surgically to remove the infection. Because of the size of the infection Sam already had and the damage done with the perforation they were unable to use laparoscopic surgery which has less chance of infections forming.

Her last visit came with serious news, "yes Sam is out of theatre and is now in recovery," Jenny said rubbing the back of her aching neck, "but they are going to transfer him to the ICU"

"ICU why? If they got it all why?" John thundered.

"More precaution than anything else John, I can assure you," Jenny said calmly, "especially while his surgical wound is still open and while he is being treated for the sepsis."

"Sam has blood poisoning?" Dean felt his knees start to buckle and a buzzing sound drowned out the concerned voices of his father and the doctor. A cold sweat broke out prickling his skin as black dots swam dizzily in front of his eyes.

Gentle hands helped lower him onto a chair and he felt a hand push his head between his knees, the position made his own wounds ache but he did feel a little better after a few minutes. Once he was more aware a glass of sweetened orange juice was pushed into his hands with the order to drink all of it.

After he finished the juice, a plate of sandwiches was put in his hands with another order to eat, blinking Dean looked up to see the very pretty young doctor Jenny Mead giving him orders and handing him the food. "What happened?"

"Shock can play some nasty games with your body Dean plus not eating or drinking doesn't help either. The shock combined with low blood sugar … you were lucky not to be admitted."

"Where's dad gone?" Dean blinked again and stared around he was amazed to find himself propped up on a stretcher in a curtained cubicle.

"He wanted you to get some rest so he went to get coffee and something to eat." Jenny listened to Dean's heart beat and then gave him a wide smile, "now that sounds more normal."

"How's Sammy doing?"

"He's going to be moved to ICU in the next hour, he's a very strong young man."

"Yep that's Sammy, too stubborn to let anything like septicaemia and a burst appendix keep him down." Dean chuckled softly; resting his head against the pillows he yawned and gave the doctor a small smile. "Thanks for everything Doc."

"My pleasure Dean, so why don't you get some rest and when I get the word about Sam's shift to ICU I'll come and wake you." Jenny covered Dean with another warmed blanket, checked the IV and bag of saline giving him the much needed fluids before she turned the overhead light off and pulled the curtains around him. For a short time Dean was able to rest comfortably, he was able to sleep.

S—D

John and Dean stood just outside Sam's room in the ICU, while the doctors were in with Sam, as a precaution they had him on dialysis after his right kidney started to show signs of possible failure, one of the complications of the septicaemia, he was on pure oxygen to take the pressure off his heart and lungs, two different types of antibiotic cocktails running through separate IVs and his open incision needed constant cleaning and care.

It broke Dean's heart to see his brother lying so still, even when Sam slept he was never still, but in this almost death like state it was terrifying to see.

S—D

Damon Brown was aware of his patient's family hovering in the doorway, gowned and gloved ready to sit with Sam but he was not going to rush his examination for anyone. This young man had suffered through so much pain, invasive surgery and now complications that could still take his young life. No, this young man deserved the best care Damon could give him.

"Well what do you know," his registrar next to him muttered.

"What is it Jenny?" Damon looked up and met her sad gaze, "what's wrong?"

"Oh sorry Damon I spoke aloud, it's just … I looked at Sam's chart and his date of birth." Jenny held the clipboard out to show Damon, "Today's Sam's birthday … what a shitty way to spend it."

"Poor kid, instead of partying with his friends, he's gone through five hours of surgery, two hours in recovery and now this." Damon inclined his head to all of the medical apparatus surrounding the head of Sam's bed. The two medics continued their conversation as they finished their examination and prepared to talk to Sam's family.

S—D

John and Dean finished gowning up and waited rather impatiently for the two surgeons to come out of Sam's room and to let them in. Listening intently to their conversation for anything that they may not have been told both father and brother to Sam felt they had been sucker punched.

"It's Sam's birthday?" John looked over at his son, "how could I … I did it again didn't I?"

"With all that's been happening dad …" Dean tried to excuse his dad but was failing miserably, because he had no excuse for himself either. _We were both so involved in the upcoming hunt that neither of us gave the date a thought and then Sammy comes home from school not feeling the best and well the rest … _

"Dean!" John squeezed his shoulder to try and get his attention, "where did you go son?"

"We did it again dad, we put the hunt ahead of Sammy and look what happened to him."

"This is not our fault Dean." John said trying to deflect the guilt screaming in his mind. "Sam could have opened his mouth and said something."

"Said what dad?" Dean shot back his anger needing an outlet, "ah sorry Dad and Dean but you can't go on the hunt because it's my birthday in a few days and oh by the way I think I might have appendicitis. Tell me dad what would've your response been?"

"Dean that's not fair …"

"Damn right it's not fair, Sam's been getting the raw end of the deal for way too long and our stubbornness, and arrogance nearly cost him his life."

John opened his mouth to continue the argument when movement came from within the hospital room and he acknowledged the two doctors approaching them. "How's he doing?"

"For all intents and purposes, Sam's doing fine, he's still not out of danger yet but he is definitely holding his own." Damon said as he faced John, "the wound is nice and clean and we'll probably take him back to surgery in about five days to close it. He will have to remain on dialysis for a while longer I'm afraid, Sam's right kidney is still failing we will continue to monitor that problem very closely. The good news is that the infections are not worsening and his temperature is not rising too fast."

"Why is he hooked up to a heart monitor?" Dean asked tired of basically being ignored by both doctors and his father.

"One of the symptoms of sepsis is tachycardia … an elevated heart rate," Jenny explained, "other symptoms he showed was an elevated body temperature and an abnormal white cell count, they are the classic symptoms of septicaemia and Sam exhibited all of them. The good news is that he does seem to be responding to the antibiotic cocktail we are giving him."

Movement from the patient silenced the discussion as both family and doctors hurried to his bedside. Dean pushed his way to the top of the bed and ignored the others as he took Sam's hand with his right and cupped Sam's cheek with his left. "Hey kiddo you gonna wake up for me bro?"

"Dean you need to let the doctors …" John tried to pry his eldest away from his sibling but failed miserably, the look Dean gave him made the hardened hunter actually take a step backwards.

"Just leave Sam and me alone for a minute alright," Dean growled menacingly, "Jenny?"

"I think that it's a good idea Damon, John how about we finish our discussion and leave them in peace for a few minutes."

"But Sam … don't you need to …?" John protested a little annoyed with his own slow response to Sam's needs and with Dean for making him appear less of a father.

"If anyone can reach Sam, I have a feeling that it is Dean." Jenny said giving the two brothers a warm smile. John shook his head but followed the two doctors out; at least he can get a clearer idea of Sam's prognosis and how long they can expect him to stay in ICU.

S—D

Dean sat by his brother's side in a self-imposed vigil; he rarely took his eyes from Sam, terrified that if he did then Sam would be gone. How could he forget Sam's birthday? Yeah their father often forgot both of their birthdays, though more often than not he would remember Dean's over Sam's. Though, this time it was Dean as well, he had actually forgotten his brother's birthday because he had a chance to go on a hunt with his dad alone. He could relish being a hunter without worrying about Sam.

"I'm nothing but a selfish bastard." He muttered aloud.

"De?" Sam's raspy voice startled his big brother.

"Sammy? You awake dude?"

"I- I think so …" Sam grimaced with pain when he tried to shift position slightly, "what's … wrong … with … me?"

"You had appendicitis and your appendix ended up bursting, or perforating something like that."

"So why … you … wearing?" Sam nodded his head slightly at his brother confusion shining in his green eyes.

"Hey how about I get the doc in here first huh?" Dean said as he leaned across and pressed the call-button and then he grabbed a cup of ice chips from the side table and slipped some over Sam's dry lips. Tears glistened in Sam's eyes as he stared at his brother; he did it he saved Dean.

"Sammy? Why did you, I mean what were you thinking coming out to me and dad? Snaking a car dude?" Dean couldn't help himself, but was stopped from saying anything else when he saw the tears falling down Sam's cheeks. "Ah Sammy don't … don't cry."

"Had to … had to … save you Dean."

"Save me?" Dean blinked owlishly at his little brother; this was getting weirder all of the time.

'I – I saw you … I saw you die …"

"You're not making sense Sammy," Dean put it down to the effects of the surgery but Sam's next words cut through his soul.

"I saw you leading … the Wraith … dad had – had his … knife ready … but you … you …" Sam couldn't get the words out, and his frustrations grew along with his breathing and heart-rate.

"Hey calm down Sammy please dude just calm down," Dean begged his little brother. "Where are those damned doctors?"

"Dean … please I'm sorry." Sam wept, he so wanted to get the words out before it was too late, "saw you … you fall … dad's knife … had to save you."

S—D

Dean paced the small anti-room just outside Sam's, it had been two days since Sam woke and told him that he saw Dean stabbed with dad's knife. _How could Sammy possibly know that?_

Their dad had disappeared the day before, after getting Dean to drop him off at the house to get the truck. They couldn't work out why Sam didn't hotwire his dad's truck instead of stealing one, in the end they both put it down to a healthy dose of fear of John and what he would do if anything happened to the truck and illness, Sam was simply not in his right mind and probably never gave the black beast a thought considering that it was in the garage waiting for a tyre change.

He never said where he was going or what he was going to do, he never really said goodbye just waved as Dean pulled out of the driveway and walked into the house without looking back.

So, now it was Dean who dealt with the doctors and therapists in charge of Sam's recovery process. The excuse was that John had to return to work now Sam was on his way to a full recovery, the job taking him out of state.

"You can go back in now Dean," Jenny smiled sweetly over the last week or so she had grown fond of the two very handsome young brothers. "He's feeling a lot better now the catheter is gone."

"I bet he is," Dean grinned back, "how much longer will ya keep him in ICU?"

"Tomorrow we'll be shifting Sam to a step-down unit and if all things keep going well he'll be in the general surgical ward in a couple of days and maybe home in a week."

"That's wonderful news Doc." Dean beamed under the mask, "do I need to wear this getup much longer?"

"When he moves into step-down you'll be right then, just one more day to give him every chance possible for a full recovery."

"Cool can I tell him?"

"Sure I thought you might be one who wanted to give him the good news so I didn't say anything."

"Thanks for everything Doc," Dean said sobering up slightly, "I-I mean it, we came so close to losing him I just want to say thanks."

"Wow never thought that you'd be a chick-flick type," Jenny teased lightly before she too became a little more serious as she accepted his thanks with grace.

Dean practically bounced into the room, as he headed over to the bed though he stopped and stared in saddened shock. "What's wrong Sammy? I thought you'd be over-the-moon now the catheter is gone."

"Dad's gone isn't he?" Sam whispered as he swiped at his tears, "he thinks that I'm a freak!"

"Why would you even think that?"

"How come he left without even saying happy birthday to me? He never even waited for me to get sprung from ICU." Sam picked at a loose thread on his blanket not wanting to make eye contact with his very perceptive brother. "The way he looked at me when I told him …"

"Told him what bro?" Dean asked though he could feel his chest tighten as he already knew the answer.

"I told him about seeing you die after you fell on his knife … he told me it was the high fevers and that was all. But it wasn't what he said it was the look he had when he said it, and then dad … left."

"He ah went to finish up with the hunt, ya know salt and burn."

"Dude that was days ago."

"Anyway speaking of your birthday, seeing as though you were previously occupied by getting your gut all sliced open and stuff, how about we celebrate it when you get sprung from here?"

"And do what?" Sam asked with a small shake of his head, "nah it's okay Dean, I mean it wasn't an important birthday or anything."

"Dude it was more than just the anniversary of your birth, you got reborn dude. Think about it you were dying literally and then the docs worked on ya, doing the old splice and dice and now you're back and nearly as good as new."

"Gee thanks dude." Sam smiled giving Dean a flash of his deep dimples. "Whatcha got planned or should I not ask?"

"Well wearing these gloves and mask gave me some ideas…" Dean winked at his brother and waggled his eyebrows gaining what he set out to accomplish, to get Sam to laugh. Well chuckling was close enough.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam said once they had settled into a comfortable silence again.

"What for Geek boy?"

"Sending dad away, you should be hunting with him."

"I am right where I'm meant to be…"

"Dean?"

"Right here with you doofus."

S—D

John sat behind the wheel of his truck chewing absently on a hotdog, he hated surveillance but it was a necessary evil in the life of a hunter. As he watched the potentially haunted house his thoughts drifted back to his boys. His shame and guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders but when Sam admitted to him why he went after them in the first place it freaked him out. Everything that he was learning about the demon and Sam's connection to it was coming into eventuality. He had no idea on what to do to help his son, except to continue hunting and fighting to find the demon.

He knew that he couldn't avoid going home forever, and that Sam was going to be released tomorrow morning from the hospital ten days after that fated hunting trip and another forgotten birthday.

S—D

Sam had a stream of visitors to say goodbye to him, he had become a firm favourite with the nursing and cleaning staffs and even the doctors. Dean couldn't get over how his little brother did it but he had everyone falling over themselves to look after him.

"Thanks for everything Doctor Brown," Sam said sincerely as he shook the man's hand, "If it wasn't for you…"

"It was all you in the end Sam, it's good to see you up and going home, does this old doctor good to see one of his more challenging patients walk out the door."

"Ah doc you're not that old," Sam laughed before he turned to Jenny, "thanks Jenny for everything."

"Just look after yourself and that rogue of a brother of yours." Jenny hugged him just as Dean strode into Sam's room.

"Hey what's going on here?" he teased his blushing brother, "want me to go again?"

"Take care of your brother Sam I think he's gonna need all the help he can get." Jenny laughed. "Seriously take care Dean and look after that brother of yours."

"I will and thanks for everything Jenny," Dean gave the doctor a hug and then turned to thank and say goodbye to Damon. Finally, after all the goodbyes and packing of Sam's small overnight bag, Dean loaded his brother into a wheelchair and proudly pushed Sam through the hospital towards the exit. Calls of goodbye followed them as they stepped out into the sunshine.

"How do you do that Sammy?" Dean asked as he settled Sam into the front seat of the impala.

"Do what dude?" Sam asked while trying not to yawn.

"You had the entire staff of the hospital falling over each other damn it must be the dimples!"

"Dean!" Sam shook his head and settled back into the leather seat, the hum of the impala a soothing and familiar sound for Sam, he instantly relaxed; he was for all intents and purposes, home.

S—D

Dean had trouble hiding his grin as he helped Sam up the steps to their small home, though he was nervous about Sam's reaction. It could all blow up in his face.

"Dean?" Sam blinked as he stared around the room, a large happy birthday banner hung across one wall, and there were balloons scattered around the room, a table laden with food under the window, "Dean what did you do?" Sam smiled widely as he looked at the guests gathered in the small living room.

"Happy belated birthday bro, better late than never huh?" Dean shrugged blushing profusely.

"For sure," Sam nodded but also winced a little, his stomach still sore and ached from the short walk inside. Dean steered the 'birthday' boy to the couch and made sure that he was comfortable before the party could officially start.

"Happy birthday kiddo." Caleb grinned and shoved a small gift into Sam's hand, "open it later when you're on your own," he whispered in Sam's ear, "it's so good to see you well again."

"Thanks Caleb." Sam smiled up at the man and carefully slid the small gift into his pocket.

"Yer not wearing the boy out are ya? Ya idjit?" Bobby interrupted them to wish Sam happy birthday and give him the carefully wrapped book.

"You did good Dean," Jim Murphy said as he stood next to the younger man and watched Sam as he graciously accepted the presents and best wishes from the guests, all members of their small hunting family.

"Yeah but there is someone missing Jim, I really hoped …"

"Give him time Dean and I'm sure that he'll come around."

"I hope so for Sam's sake, so do you need a refill or anything?"

The party started to wind down as they all noticed that the guest of honour was nodding off to sleep on the couch, with large dark smudges under his eyes and twin patches of pink on his extra pale cheeks.

"Yeah time for bed kiddo," Dean shook his head as Sam pouted and mumbled something sleepily, "say goodnight to everyone Sammy."

"Goodnight everyone Sammy," Sam repeated as he let Dean guide him upstairs.

"I'll be back down soon." Dean told the others.

"We'll be fine, think it's time for coffee anyway," Jim grinned as he snatched Caleb on the way, "he can help!"

S—D

"Thanks for my party dude, it was great." Sam said sleepily as he sat on the side of his bed and let Dean undo his runners, "so good to see everyone."

"Yeah it was though …" Dean glanced up at Sam who sat fumbling with the zipper on his hoodie. "Hey its okay Sammy let me do it."

"Can't do … why didn't dad come today Dean?"

"I'm right here Sammy." John's baritone filled the small bedroom.

Turning Dean stood up and placed himself between his brother and father, "Dad?"

"It's okay Dean, I'm sorry I'm late." John stated softly his gaze never leaving his youngest son. He was looking so much better than what he did in hospital. "I'm sorry Sammy."

"That's okay Dad," Sam mumbled.

"Ah dad no offence but how did you get past Bobby and the others downstairs?" Dean asked mischievously.

"I have my ways," John chuckled, "can I come in?"

"Yeah sure dad," Dean said when he glanced down at Sam and saw his little brother nodding yes. "I'll just get him into bed." He finished helping Sam change into his soft sweatpants and T-shirt, then busied himself by settling Sam into the bed, propping him with pillows and added another blanket thinking it was too cool in there for him.

"So dad what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked yawning widely and blinking owlishly at his father.

"I want to apologise for everything Sam, while I've been gone I've had a lot of time to think and hell I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"Nah don't hate ya dad," Sam yawned again as his eyes finally closed and he drifted off into an exhausted but happy deep sleep.

"Dean I want to apologise to you too," John said looking down at his boots unable to meet Dean's glittering gaze.

"How did you find out about Sam's birthday party?" Dean asked a flicker of guilt wavered in his gut, he hadn't even invited his father, not too sure why but he knew that his anger ran deep where his ragtag family was concerned. It ran side-by-side with his love for them, an unconditional love born out of necessity and family.

"Not a hunter for no reason son." John winked at his son as they made their way downstairs to the others.

S—D

The next morning Sam carefully made his way downstairs, he could smell freshly brewed coffee and bacon sizzling on the grill making his mouth water. "Dean?" He called out but was greeted with silence. Confused Sam stood for a moment at the bottom of the stairs and listened intently though he couldn't hear any voices or anything that would indicate a living presence in the house besides him.

The front door slammed shut startling Sam, spinning around he faced a grinning Dean with a red flush colouring his cheeks and a sparkle in his green eyes, it had been a long time since he had seen Dean so happy. "Hey Sammy you're up?"

"Yep … where's everyone?" Sam asked peering around the living room.

"Caleb and Bobby will be back in a little while they stayed at the motel down the road last night," Dean said as he led Sam into the kitchen, "Pastor Jim just left, he didn't want to wake you but said that he will catch up with you very soon for your next chess challenge."

"Cool … where's dad?"

"New hunt … he left during the night."

"Oh … that's okay."

"You sure Sammy? I mean it's okay to be mad at him for leaving again."

"Nah it's okay Dean really, I mean I got the best birthday present ever …"

"What? Getting so sick is the best birthday present ever?" Dean asked confused.

"No Dean, I got you here with me alive and well, dad wished me happy birthday Dean and he apologised to me." Sam smiled shyly showing off his full slash-dimples, "and gave me this."

He handed the leather bound book to Dean, "it's for my own journal, said that I'm good enough with research and that it's time I had my own journal."

"That's great Sam, it really is great," Dean enthused handing the precious gift back to his brother. "So how about some bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

"Sounds good … Dean?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Do you think … I mean umm do you think that it was a vision I had?"

"Honestly? I don't know Sammy, but I do know that it's not gonna make a difference to me. You're still my little geeky little freak …"

"Who is an inch away from getting taller than you…" Sam laughed as Dean spluttered indignantly into his coffee. "Bite me bitch."

"No thanks too tough … jerk."


End file.
